mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Crosspatch
'''Mr. Crosspatch/Monsieur Bagarreur '''is a Mr. Men released in France. Story Mr. Crosspatch/Monsieur Bagarreur is a violent and aggresive sociopath. He always wants to get into a fight with anyone or anything. Mr. Crosspatch/Monsieur Bagarreur is as strong as Mr. Strong, but is less friendly. His house is fallen apart because he runs into it like a bull. On a walk, he talks to four daisies about his unimportant urge to fight. Later, he runs into a chestnut-selling worm. The worm asks him what chestnuts he would like, but Mr. Crosspatch says to the worm: "A word moreover, and I twist your neck." He nearly fights with the worm, only to find that it already went back into its hole. Later on, he meets Mr. Strong carrying a basket of eggs. Mr. Crosspatch tries to be nice and asks Mr. Strong if he needs help carrying the basket, but Mr. Strong replies with: "It is nice, but I am afraid which you are not enough strapping man." This makes Mr. Crosspatch angry, and he charges at Mr. Strong, only to get terribly hurt. Little Miss Careful tries to pick him up, but Mr. Crosspatch refuses. The book tricks the reader into thinking that Mr. Crosspatch is going to charge at Miss Careful, but Mr. Crosspatch charges at the tree because of the fact that a Mr. Men cannot fight with the Little Misses. Wilfred Wizard falls out of the tree and gave Mr. Crosspatch a council. Not too long later, Mr. Dizzy comes with a green ball, but being the dizzy fellow he is, he thinks that it is blue. Mr. Crosspatch and Mr. Dizzy argue about what color the ball is. Mr. Crosspatch remembers Wilfred Wizard's councils, so he stands in front of the ball, performs the councils, and kicks the ball really, really hard.And smacked Mr. Strong in the the head, causing him to lose a tooth. Mr.Crosspatch tells the reader that he's going to watch your back. And after that he was good as gold. And the next day. And the next day. And the next day. It lasted forever. He isn't mean to anyone at all. International publications & translations Mr. Crosspatch appears under the titles Monsieur Bagarreur (French) List of characters * Mr. Brave * Mr. Strong * Mr. Dizzy * Little Miss Careful * Wizard * Dr. Makeyouwell * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Clever * Mr. Silly * Mr. Worry * Mr. Small * Mr. Fussy * Mr. Funny * Mr. Greedy Title character other appearances Little Miss Trouble and the magic paint (TV) (cameo) (blue) Mr. Noisy, the music man (TV) (cameo) About Him *Gender: Male *Colour: Scarlet *Relatives: None *Job: Being aggresive, violent, bullying and wanting to get into a fight. *Release date: 1992 Counterparts * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat, both are brutal), * Ryu (Street Fighter, both are looking for a fight), * Akuma (Street Fighter, both are mean-spirited) * Balrog (Street Fighter, both are mean and aggressive), * Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros. 3, both are mean) * Miss Trunchbull (Matilda/Roald Dahl, Both are aggressive), * Loomer (Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, both are bullies), * Buford (Phineas and Ferb, both are bullies), * Duncan (Total Drama, both are brutal), * Megatron (Transformers, both are brutal), * Bluto (Popeye the Sailor, both are aggressive), * Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons, both are bullies and mean), * Rum Baa Baa (Henry's Cat, both are brutal), * Pat Mustard (Father Ted, both fought everyone), * Jack Hackett (Father Ted, both are aggressive), * Jin Kazama (Tekken, both fought everyone), * Bowser (Super Mario Bros. both are cruel and strong), * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda, both are deadly), * No Heart (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, both fought everyone), * Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company, both are brutal), * The Hooded Claw (Perils of Penelope Pistop, both are brutal and aggresive), * Atka (Brother Bear 2, both are bullies), * Flippy (Happy Tree Friends, both are the most violent and aggresive people who love to get in a fight), * Sam ( Spongebob Squarepants, both are strong.) * Tsu'tey (James Cameron's Avatar, both are agressive) * Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid, both get angry so easily) * Stephen Quire (The Greatest Freakout Ever, both get angry over nothing) * Angry Video Game Nerd (Angry Video Game Nerd, both easily get furious over something) * Phil and Grant Mitchell (Eastenders, all are aggressive and tough) * Mr,Pickles(HTF, both are violent.) * Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls, both are tough, strong and aggresive) * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both get angry over nothing) * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both get angry so easily) * Diesel 10 (Thomas The Tank Engine, both are aggresive, tough, strong and bullies) * Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph), both are angry and wreck buildings * Cody Travers (Final Fight), both always look for a fight * The Toad (Flushed Away) both are angry and violent * M. Bison (Street Fighter II), both wear red and are mean-spirited. * Kazuya Mishima (Tekken), both are cruel. * Hulk (The Incredible Hulk), both are easily provoked. * Balto both get angry so easily * Rocky the Lebanese Rambo and his cousins (Fat Pizza, all are tough, strong, angry easily, violent and had a riot.) * Roger Klotz (Doug, both are bullies and mean) * Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are punchers and knows about boxing, Pauly calls anyone 'Stooges'.) * Cronulla Beach Lifesavers (Fat Pizza episode, "Beach Pizza", both get in the riot) * The Bikie Gangs (Fat Pizza, both gets in the fight) * Vietnam and Belarus (Hetalia, all 3 both are fighters and violent) * Guile (Street Fighter), both are tough See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Orange characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:French Characters Category:Red characters Category:Bandaged up characters Category:Antagonists